


Oh No

by Matcha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha/pseuds/Matcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss just wants to relax during Christmas break, and revel in solitude occasionally. Ruby just wants to spend more time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> A very short tiny fluffy drabble written for a friend, who wanted some Ruby/Weiss fic. It's tiny, and more of a beginning. Please enjoy my first step into RWBY fic c:

“Weiss!” The boisterous, energetic cry could be heard from down the hall. “Weiss! Weiss! Weiss!”

 _Oh no_ , Weiss thought. _Oh. No._ The voice was unmistakably Ruby’s, and Weiss could tell just tell by her tone that something bothersome was about to occur. It wasn’t as if she disliked interacting with Ruby or the others, but this afternoon she just wanted to _relax_. That was the entire purpose of Christmas break, which meant three things: no class, no wild adventures, and no overexcited Ruby. The last one, was a bit of a stretch, she would admit.

Weiss mentally steeled herself, counting down the few seconds of peace she had left, until Ruby would burst through that door. Three. Two. _One._

“Weiss! Did you get my present? Huh, huh, huh?” Ruby slammed through the doorway, nearly running into Blake’s dresser. “Did you like it?” Ruby moved in front of the white haired girl, excitement lighting her eyes and a grin plastered on her face.

“Oh, Ruby.” Weiss paused. She had seen the box, but had yet to open it. She hadn’t opened any of her gifts yet as… well, it wasn’t important. “Not yet.”

“Perfect!” Ruby exclaimed, punching the air. “This works perfectly! Here, open it now. I think it will make more sense if you open it now, in front of me. So I can explain.”

“What kind of gift needs an explanation?” Weiss scoffed, but obliged. Grabbing the hastily red-wrapped gift, she brought it to where Ruby stood.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!” Ruby said, smiling and patting the present in the other’s hands.

“Alright, alright already.” Weiss shook her head, as she carefully peeled back the wrapping paper on the box. As a kid, she used to rip right into gifts, but now she, in a very dignified manner, carefully unwrapped gifts. Once the wrapping paper was taken off and placed neatly on her bed, she opened the box to find… yarn? “Ruby… what is this?”

“It’s yaaarn!” Ruby said, drawing out the word.

“I can see that,” Weiss scowled, picking up the light blue and white yarn from the box. It was extremely soft to touch, and was smooth rather than scratchy like she had suspected. “But what does it mean? I’m not Blake.”

Ruby laughed. “Of course you aren’t Blake, silly! I was thinking that like, we could maybe learn to knit together?” Ruby pulled out some similar looking yarn, except in black and red, from one of her pouches. “I just thought it would be kind of nice to do something together and spend more time together.”

“That is the…” Weiss trailed off. The gift was thoughtful, if not _weird_. But that was Ruby in a nutshell. If Weiss was honest with herself, which she wasn’t always, she actually was really _pleased_ and _happy_. “Well, I mean.” She began again, not finding the words she wanted. Looking at Ruby’s face made her nearly blush, it was so intent and full of hope. “As long as it doesn’t get in the way of training and classes when they start again.”

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!” Ruby pulled Weiss into a strong hug before the first sounds of protest could pass through her lips. “You are the best!” Ruby smooched her on the cheek, and was suddenly off running again, giggling on her way out of the room.

Now Weiss was really blushing, and the only thing spinning around in her head were two words: _oh no._


End file.
